A Present Only a Girl Can Give
by L-chan the Great
Summary: Alfred wants more than anything to do something special for Francis, and only one person can help him. Warning: sex, gen!flip, gender bending, implied yaoi, yuri, and a threesome. Fr-fem!Uk-Us/fem!Us


**Hey all! Sorry I haven't gotten my other stuff updated, but life happens. I'll update everything as soon as I can. As for this, it was a request from one of my friends, so I had to write it.**

* * *

Ashley dipped her foot into the bath, gingerly testing the temperature. With a sigh of happiness, she found the water felt just perfectly warm to her skin. Slipping her fluffy, light blue robe off her thin shoulders, she stepped into the bath and sunk down into the blissfully warm water.

This was the life—lying in the bath; her long blond hair floating in lazy tendrils over her shoulders and belly; her large breast bobbing at the surface (Ashley was rather proud of them: she wore a D-cup, but her breasts still stood as perky as a C-cup). Best of all, she didn't have those idiots, Alfred and Francis, around to bug her.

Yes. Today was the best.

Just then, as if fate loved taunting her (and it did), Ashley heard the front door slam open. She froze; emerald eyes wide and chest frozen in mid-breath, the bath water absolutely still. Who…?

"Hey, Ash! Where are you?" The door slammed shut again.

With the sound of the voice—that all-too-familiar, obnoxious voice—and the slamming door, Ashley's heart restarted, albeit at 100 miles a minute, at the least.

"Hold on, Alfred!" she shouted back, regretfully heaving herself out of the bath. "I'm getting dressed, so wait there!"

Alfred, being the complete dolt that he was, heard nothing after she told him to hold on. A couple seconds later, he called, "Oh, no problem! I'll meet you halfway!"

Ashley gaped, nearly slipping on the wet tiled floor. "What? No! Alfred! Ugh!" With a groan of exasperation, she gave up on trying to communicate with her less-intelligent friend. It was probably better to use this time to make herself decent, instead of wasting her breath on an idiot.

She snatched up her robe, twisting it around this was and that to try to right it. After struggling with the fabric for what felt like an hour, Ashley managed to find the sleeves and pull her robe over her body. Just as she fastened the belt about her waist, her bathroom door slammed open.

She screamed, jumping back. Her feet slid out from under her and she was falling. For a dreadful two seconds, she flailed about, her arms reaching in empty space for some support that wasn't there, twisting her body in a desperate attempt to turn and get her hands beneath her, before she landed with a painful splash in the bathtub.

"Hey, Ash, so glad I found you!" Alfred shouted unnecessarily when he entered the bathroom, oblivious to Ashley's current situation. "I've got the biggest favor _ever_ to ask you! It's so totally awesome, and Francis is just going to love it, and you've _got _to help me!"

Ashley brushed away the strands of hair sticking to her face so she could better glare at the sandy-haired moron in her bathroom. "Can't you see I'm a little _busy_?" she hissed in a very unladylike way.

Still not comprehending that Ashley was in nothing by a robe, sitting in her bath, Alfred's blue eyes widened in hurt. "B—but, Ash… Can't you just do this one itty-bitty thing for me real fast?" he asked, staring right at her.

He. Was. So. _Stupid_! She crossed her arms over her chest; her eye twitched. "As much as I'd _love_ to help you and your perverted frog of a boyfriend, I'm kinda in a _bath_! So get _out_!" she demanded.

"What?" Alfred blinked, staring hard at Ashley, confused.

Three… Two… One…

Realization dawned over Alfred's visage. "Ooooh, you're in the bath!" For a moment, he looked supremely pleased with himself for having figured the puzzle out. Then, suddenly, his triumph disappeared to be replaced with utter confusion.

"Wait, why are you wearing clothes in the bath? That's, like, totally stupid, Ash," he told her, nodding in agreement with himself.

Her eye twitched. She just couldn't handle him anymore. More cautiously than earlier, Ashley pulled herself out of the bath. She stomped over to the much-taller man, her face reddening in humiliation and anger.

"Alfred F. Jones, if you do not get out of my bathroom this _instant_, I am going to chop off you—!"

Her rant was cut off by a finger pressed to her lips. Not Alfred's finger, no—that idiot was too slow to stop Ashley when she was out for blood. This particular finger belonged to someone much more annoying.

"Now, now, sweetheart. Don't stain such pure, supple lips with those filthy words," purred the blond man whom the finger belonged to, smiling in that naturally lewd way of his.

Ashley struggled with herself before she slapped his hand away. "Get that finger away from my mouth! I don't know where that disgusting thing has been!" she snapped.

The smile didn't disappear from this new intruder's lips. "Oh, I'd love to tell you _exactly_ where my finger has been," he said. Ashley gaped, struck speechless.

Alfred blushed lightly at the man's words. "Hey Francis, I was just about to ask Ashley for my…" He hesitated. "…favor."

Francis wrapped one arm about Alfred's waist. "I can't wait to find out what it is that you're so excited about," he said warmly.

Usually, Ashley tried very hard to act like a lady. It was something she prided herself on—a ladylike attitude and an awesome body. However, she was _not _in the mood for _this_. "Look, will you two tell me what the hell you want and get _out _of my _house_?" she demanded, crossing her arms tightly.

The blond man's blue eyes swept over Ashley in a disconcertingly thorough way that sent inexplicable shivers down her spine. She watched as his smile widened wolfishly. "Sexy get-up you've got there, sweetie."

Ashley immediately looked down at herself to see what he was talking about. Her robe, soaked through from her fall into the bath, adhered to her body like a second, transparent skin, leaving nothing, from shape to color, to the imagination. Horrified by the sight, she tried to cover herself, but her boobs were much too large to hide behind her tiny hands. She gave up, throwing her arms down at her sides. Ignoring Francis's unashamed gaze, she focused on Alfred instead, who didn't seem to notice what his companion was doing.

"What. Do. You. Want?" she asked irritable through gritted teeth.

Alfred looked at Francis, blushed, and looked back to Ashley. "Well, um, I wanted you to… Um." He trailed off, looking meaningfully at the other man.

Francis sighed in regret. "I'll be outside then," he said, reluctantly leaving the room.

Relieved that he was gone, Alfred forged onward. "I want you to turn me into a girl with your magic," he blurted out all at once.

For a long minute, Ashley could do nothing but stare at him. She drew a deep breath before she spoke. "You want me… to turn you into a girl…" she clarified slowly.

Alfred nodded with a nervous smile. "You see, I personally don't care but you know how Francis is. He'll get at anything and anyone he can get. Before he met me, of course." He blushed. "A—anyway, I know he wants a girl very badly, but he won't get one because of me. So I want to surprise him with, well, boobs, I guess."

"Why do you want to be a girl, then? Why not just ask me to only give you breasts?" Ashley asked.

"W—well, Francis said it's different… being i—inside a… inside a girl." By now, Alfred's face was completely red.

Ashley felt her own cheeks heating up. Her chest squeezed uncomfortably. "H—how so?" she stammered.

"He said… said that…" Alfred swallowed hard. "He said it feels more slick, and hot, with all her muscles clenching over his entire… staff."

Ashley covered her eyes at the involuntary image. "Please, Alfred. Staff sounds way dirtier than dick," she groaned.

Alfred laughed uncomfortably. "Ahaha, right..."

He waited for her to speak. When it was apparent that Ashley was too distracted with her own thoughts, he coughed lightly. She jumped, and the sight made his laugh more genuine. "So, can you turn me into a girl?"

She bit her lower lip, trying to ignore the growing ache between her legs brought on from Alfred's tentative description. She pushed the images out of her mind. "Yes, I'll do it."

The man gave her an enthusiastic hug. "Thanks, Ash! I owe you big time!" he said.

Not appreciating the physical contact when she felt so bothered, she pushed him away. "Don't thank me yet. It might not even work," she grumbled.

Unperturbed by Ashley's pessimism, Alfred grinned broadly. "No worries. I trust you, Ash," he said.

Ashley rolled her eyes, but appreciated the sentiment nonetheless. She rolled up the sleeves of her heavy, wet robe and cleared her throat. Summoning her magic, she said a short incantation and let out a burst of energy directly at Alfred. It engulfed the man in a blinding white light. Ashley shut her eyes tightly, calmly waiting for the metamorphosis to complete. When the light finally died away, she opened her eyes to see the results of her efforts. She gasped at what she saw.

The woman in front of her hardly resembled the man she started with. This woman had the same colored hair as before, but instead of cropped short, it fell in playful waves to her chin. Her bright blue eyes held a pretty smile, accentuating the secret curve of her full lips.

She looked down at herself. "Oh, so cool! I've got _boobs_!" It was odd to hear such a high-pitched voice coming from a "woman" that Ashley knew was the man she'd known for the past decade.

Alfred grabbed his—um, her—boobs through her shirt, playing and squeezing them. "So… ooooh… so cool," she breathed, her exclamation punctuated by a soft moan.

Ashley couldn't help but giggle at Alfred's attitude—and sensitivity in her new woman's body. "You're such a kid, Alfred," she said.

Alfred shook his—her—head. "No, call me Ally. Alfred is a boy's name," "Ally" said.

With a sigh, Ashley rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever you want, Ally. No go find Francis and—."

"Hey!" Ally interjected suddenly. "Why did you make my boobs smaller than yours?" she asked.

Ashley crossed her arms. She had purposefully made them a C-cup. A large C-cup at that, but definitely no bigger. "I'm not going to make you bigger than _me_, you dolt," she said haughtily.

Without warning, Ally grabbed Ashley's boobs. "H—hey!" Ashley gasped.

Ally ignored her, tugging at the fleshy mounds. "Look at this! They're totally spilling over my fingers! Francis would love them!" she complained.

"Ally! Let go!" Ashley shrieked. She pushed Ally away. The taller girl obliged, allowing Ashley some personal space.

"Not fair," Ally huffed, staring at Ashley's chest with a pout.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, and Francis stuck his head inside. "Hey, I heard screaming. Are you two all—? Woah." His eyes landed on Ally and he immediately stopped speaking, staring at the woman with a mixture of confusion and desire (Of _course_ he was looking at Ally with desire. It would be a blow to Ashley's pride as a black magic user if he wasn't absolutely drooling over her creation).

Ally spun around, a bright smile lighting up her face. "Francis! Look at me!" She darted over to her boyfriend, her boobs, encased in nothing but that ridiculously tight shirt that she'd worn to Ashley's house, bouncing along. She wrapped her arms around him, looking up at his dumbstruck expression excitedly. "Ash made me into a girl!"

Francis stared, befuddled. "Who are…?" He looked her up and down, and tentative disbelief replaced his confounded look. "_Alfred_?"

She gave him a playful grin, pressing her boobs up against his chest. One of her hands traveled up the inside of his shirt while the other went south. "For today, I'm Ally," she purred, giving his butt a solid squeeze.

He jumped a bit, not expecting her to do that. He recovered quickly and twined his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "You want to play with me tonight, you naughty girl?" he asked teasingly.

Ally rubbed her hand against the crotch of his pants. "Maybe," she replied coyly.

They had forgotten about her, Ashley realized. If she didn't say anything, they would no doubt continue and get it on right in front of her. The thought sent a hot flash through her body, and the ache between her legs throbbed longingly. She coughed loudly, ignoring the thought that she might want to watch them, and the couple jumped and turned to face her, but did not break apart.

"Want something, sweetheart?" Francis asked. "You look like you want to join in," he said, noting her heavy blush and the way she pressed her legs together.

"No way!" I _want _you to get _out _of my house!" Ashley told him, her voice several pitches too high.

Ally spun around, Francis's arms still encircled around her. "Oh, you should join it! It'll be fun!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Francis looked down at her in surprise. "You want someone to join us, Alfred?" he asked.

She looked up at him with a shake of her head. "Alfred doesn't, but I'm _Ally_, and Ally wants to make tonight the best night of her love's life," she explained.

Francis smiled warmly at her. He kissed her neck. "Thank you, love," he murmured into her sensitive kin, sending delighted shivers down her spine.

Ally took a few moments to enjoy his touch, then broke away to go to Ashley. She smiled at the shorter girl, who now looked like a frightened rabbit.

"Come on, Ash, you _must _be freezing in that wet robe," Ally cooed, undoing the belt.

Ashley's lips moved soundlessly. "Hey, stop that," she managed to protest weakly, but didn't stop Ally as she pushed the robe off, leaving Ashley naked once again.

Francis came to Ashley's side. He trailed a finger over her skin. "Come on, Ashley, we've slept together before," he said.

"I… Yes, but…" Ashley's voice failed her.

He took advantage of her lack of protest to pull her against him, pressing his lips to hers. She didn't move, reluctant to admit that she wanted nothing more than to throw away all her inhibitions and have wild, hot sex with her past bed partner and best-friend-turned-woman.

After all, that wouldn't be very lady-like.

Francis ran his tongue over Ashley's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She refused, keeping her mouth stubbornly closed and her body rigid. He brought his had to her breast, massaging it with those oh-so-skillful fingers of his. She relaxed into his touch, but remained largely unresponsive, even when he pinched her nipple. Ashley smirked against his lips. He'd have to do better than that.

Fingers ghosted up her inner thigh, pushing her legs apart. They ran up the length of her slit before finally finding her clit, and giving it a hard tweak.

Ashley gasped as waves of pleasure washed over her. Francis stole the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She glanced down to see Ally, shirtless, one hand wrapped around the shaft of Francis's dick and the other teasing Ashley's clit. As she watched, Ally ran her tongue over the head of Francis's dick before taking it into her mouth. The sight was too hot, and Ashley lost it, surrendering to all the pleasing sensations as she eagerly reciprocated the kiss.

Too soon, she felt Ally's hand pull away. She broke the kiss with a cry of frustration. Ally smiled teasingly at her, her hand jerking off Francis's dick.

"How about we move this to the bed?" she suggested.

"Only if I get to carry Ashley here," Francis said, spanking her butt lightly.

Ashley jumped with a small gasp. "Carry me?" she asked, rubbing the spot where he slapped her.

Francis grinned. "But of course. Just like a always used to do," he said.

Her cheeks darkened as she realized what he wanted. Whether it was because he liked to show off, or because he enjoyed watching Ashley bounce and moan with every casual step he took, Francis had loved to carry her from wherever in the house they were to the bedroom, with him sheathed inside of her.

Ally looked a bit disappointed, like she had been hoping to be the one Francis would carry. Francis ran his fingers through her hair comfortingly.

"Don't worry, love. Tonight when we get home, I'll carry you from the car to our front door, so that all our neighbors can see your new little dirty body," he told her.

Both Ally and Ashley let out a shuddering moan at the thought of others being able to see them in their most private moments. It seemed to appease Ally, too, who gave his dick a final lick and stood up. She nipped Francis's neck.

"See you back in the bedroom then." Throwing a playful look over her shoulder, Ally lefty the bathroom first.

Francis turned to Ashley with an inviting smile. "Shall we?"

Normally, she would have slapped him for suggesting such a thing. Now, however, she was trembling with the growing need for release. She wanted it, and wanted it _bad_.

She wrapped her legs around him and he lifted her up. Pinning her against the wall, he positioned his dick at her entrance, and then allowed her to slide down.

"Oh, _oh yessss_," she moaned as she felt herself stretch to accommodate his length. It had been too long since she was with a man like this, and it felt so good to be reminded what it felt like to have a dick inside of her.

Francis's breath came in heavy pants. "Oh, Ashley, I want to just take you here against the bathroom wall," he breathed into her ear.

She moaned in agreement. "But… Ally is waiting, so… let's go…" she panted.

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her to keep her secure and straightened up. Then he turned and began the short walk to the bedroom.

Or, rather, it _should _have been a short walk to the bedroom. Every step Francis took stimulated her clit, overwhelming her with pleasure, causing her walls to clench down on his dick, eliciting a moan from Francis. It was agonizing to not grind against him, and she was sure that he felt the same way.

When they finally got into the bedroom, Ally was laying on her back, completely naked, the rest of her clothes tossed carelessly to the side. She sat up when they made it over to the bed, and Francis gently dropped Ashley on the bed.

"About time! Come here, Francis, lie down," Ally said, patting the bed.

Francis did as he was told and Ally crawled over to him. She motioned Ashley to come over as well, who did so more reluctantly, exhausted from the walk.

"Look how dirty you got him, Ash! Won't you clean him up for me?" Ally asked.

Ashley nodded, all too eager to slide Francis's dick into her mouth, sucking away her own juices. She bobbed her head up and down. Francis entangled his hands in her hair, pushing her head farther and farther. When the tip hit the back of her throat, she gagged, and pulled up with a gasp.

"Aw, so close, Ash! Want me to show you how it's done?" Ally asked, nudging Ashley out of her way.

"As if you can do it! You used to be a man, Ally," Ashley sniffed.

Ally grinned confidently. "Watch me," she said, and leaned down to suck on his dick.

Ashley watched cynically, then in surprise as Ally engulfed the entire length, until her nose was pressed up against Francis's body. She saw the shape of his dick in Ally's throat. Ally swallowed and Francis groaned appreciatively as the throat muscles rolled over him.

The fact that Ally had no problem deep throating him bothered her. She chewed on her lip. Then she saw the way Ally's butt stuck up in the air, and she smiled deviously. Moving behind Ally, she kneaded her butt. One hand slid underneath, and when she found the hard little bunch of nerves, she gave it a hard pinch.

Ally jerked forward, not used to the sensation, but couldn't move much with herself still impaled on Francis's dick. Ashley moved her hand up and down the slit teasingly.

"Like that, Ally? Wait until I do this," Ashley said before she drove two fingers into Ally's wet snatch.

Ally let out a muffled scream of pleasure. Ashley thrust her fingers in and out of the girl, who writhed about in ecstasy. She pulled away, Francis's dick coming out of her mouth with a pop. Ally gasped and moaned, clenching the sheets in her fists.

Francis pulled Ally way from Ashley. Both girls groaned in frustration. He chuckled at their reaction. "Don't make her cum just yet, sweetheart. I want to be the only one to do that," he said.

Ashley smiled. "Sure, but you have to make me orgasm, too," she said.

Francis licked his lips, sitting Ally in his lap. "Gladly," he said, laying back.

Through the haze of pleasure, Ally felt Francis's dick beneath her. Almost automatically, she moved so it replaced Ashley's fingers.

"Oh, yes! So good! Oh!" Ally screamed, grinding and bouncing on top of Francis.

Ashley went to straddle Francis's face, facing Ally. "You better be as skilled with that tongue as I know you are," she told him.

In response, he pulled her down to drive his tongue inside of her. "Oh!" Ashley gasped.

She felt tension coil inside her. In front of her, Ally's boobs bounced wildly as she grinded against Francis, desperate to reach her orgasm. Without thinking, Ashley reached forward and pinched Ally's nipples, drawing another scream from her. The sight of Ally enjoying herself almost did Ashley in on its own. She moaned and twisted as Francis worked his magic with his tongue.

"Oh… Oh Francis… I'm gonna cum!" Ally screamed out.

Ashley silenced her by pressing her mouth to Ally's, muffling the rest of both of their pleasured cries as they shared a sloppy kiss.

Then the tension snapped, and both girls arched their backs, their walls simultaneously clenching down on Francis's tongue and dick. Their orgasms finished him off, and Ally moaned as she felt him shoot his load deep inside her.

The three of them collapsed in a heap on the bed, panting heavily. Ally crawled up to cuddle against Francis's chest, closing her eyes contentedly.

"Being a girl is… so awesome," she breathed.

Ashley weakly sat up. "You got that right," she agreed whole-heartedly.

"But, just make sure tomorrow you'll change me completely back to a man. I don't want to get pregnant," Ally said, laughing.

She nodded, getting off the bed. "Sure thing. I'm going to go enjoy my bath now, since I don't think you need me for anything anymore," she said.

Francis cracked open an eye. "You sure about that? You look pretty tired," he pointed out.

No, she definitely did _not _want to move from the bed. But it was better than being around those two lovebirds for a moment longer, now that her excitement had worn away.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just do me one favor," she said.

"What is it?" both asked simultaneously.

"Get _out_ of my damn _house_!" she shouted, stomping into the bathroom to finally take her much-awaited bath.


End file.
